The Start
by tristanblack
Summary: The way season two should have ended
1. Chapter 1

Beckett stood and watched as Castle walked off with his arm around Gina's shoulders, she could feel the eyes of her friends from where they stood in the break room. Only Lanie knew she had broken up with Tom for the ass that just walked off snuggled up to a woman he recently described as a vapid bitch with devil horns. Kate could feel the tears building and the lump in her throat making it difficult to breath but she refused to cry and embarrass her shelf anymore then she already had in front of the boys and the captain.

So Kate Beckett did the next best thing she got mad first at Castle for leaving then at her self for waiting for to dam long and at the evil blond who should remain nameless. Spinning on her heel she stormed to her desk grabbed her purse and keys as she strode past the break room she called out to her friends who were trying not to stare at her after the train wreck they had just witnessed.

"See everybody Monday do not call me cause I will shot you if you do"

Beckett continued to storm out of the building taking the stairs so she didn't have to stand still in the elevator. With only one destination in mind Beckett ripped open her car door and hopped in throwing her stuff on to the passenger side of the car and tore out of the parking garage. 15 min later she pulled into the underground lot by her new building with a squeal of the brakes on the car. Jumping out of her car Beckett grabbed her purse and stopped just long enough at the trunk of her car to get out the emergency over night bag locking the car. Beckett headed to where she keep her bike parked dropping the back onto the floor Kate stuffed her purse in to the bag pulled out her riding leathers and helmet once dressed she swung astride the machine and fired her up the sleeking running Ducati it had set Beckett back a bit financially but was worth every penny when she need to blow off steam. With a roar and a wheelie popped Kate left the garage and headed east and for the first time since the evil blonde showed up a smile graced her features

Castle's day hadn't started out the greatest but it had only gotten worse as the day went on. It started out by not buying Beckett's coffee after a year it felt so wrong not to that he almost gave in before he remember his need to stop acting like her whipping boy she was with Demming now the lucky ass. The case was finished the lover husband arrested and sent up the river so that part of the day went well then he had to drive his little girl of the Princeton summer program after a lecture and a tearful goodbye. He headed back to the precinct for his surprise goodbye part form the team.

The party had been going for almost half an hour before Beckett walk in she looked lighter as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. When she had asked to speak to him in the hallway he had great hopes that she was going to ask him to stay say that she needed him. Just as they started to talk Gina walked up and slipped her arm through his after the comment about staying on top of him for the summer all Beckett said was have a good summer and see you in the fall he left with Gina snuggled in to his side. One hellish car ride later with Gina nagging him the whole way about that book why was it wasn't done why it was taking so long to finish.

He was now standing at his beach house in the Hamptons with Gina beside him looking at the damage a burst water main on the second floor had caused. Four inches of water sat in the main floor and the ceiling looked ready to collapse in on its shelf. All Rick could think is that this is not my day or month really. Watching as Gina head back out the front door towards the car he pulled out his phone and started placing calls first to his old friend Zane Black a retried author and long time resident of the Hamptons .

"Hey Zane sorry to call so late" Rick stated

"No problem Ricky what can I do for you on this fine night" came the smooth reply over the phone. Zane had first met Ricky when he had dated Martha when the boy was young even after the relationship had end Zane had always made an effort to keep in touch with the boy that had always seemed like an honouree son to a man with no children of his own.

"My house is flooded I was planning on spending the whole summer here to write but now it looks like i will have to head back to the city" came castle blurted reply to the question

"Ricky slow down I am sure the damage can be fixed why you don't come stay at my place till you get yours all fixed up" Zane offered instantly

"I wouldn't want to put you out or anything" Castle started to say before Zane interrupted him

"It's no trouble I am one old man in an overly large house with lots of space"

"Well you see my ex wife is with me and also planned to stay for the summer maybe I should just head back to the city"

"Ricky when I said it would be fine I meant just get your sorry ass over here wife and all I got to go though I think some just drove up see you when you get here" where the last words Zane said before he hung up the phone on Castles ear.

Castle stood there for a minute with the phone press to his ear before he walked over to where Gina was leaning against the hood of his car.

"We heading back to the city" it was the first thing see had said to him after he told her to shut up on the drive up.

"No my friends place "they both slipped into the car castle started it up and pulled out of his driveway headed to Zane's place.


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own only borrowing

Beckett sighed as she pulled up in front of her uncle's home in the Hamptons it had been awhile since she had been there and it didn't look like much had changed. Before she had even removed her helmet and retrieved her bag the front door was thrown open by her uncle.

"The world must becoming to end" her uncle called to her by way of greeting

"Because I have never seen a mores beautiful sight then my darling niece coming for a visit" he continued before Beckett could get a word in. She dropped her gear by the bike and dashed over to him throwing her arms around her uncle much like she had done as a child.

"Uncle Zane you're here I thought you went to the St. Thomas for the summer" Beckett said as he hugged her for all he was worth when she was hurting or scared there was nothing like one of his hugs to make the world seem right again.

"Came back early the island house is no fun without family around and just in time to otherwise I would have missed you" he answered Zane stepped back and looked his niece up and down.

"What's the matter darling?" it was just like him to see past the walls and see the hurt her mother had been the only other person who could read her like that. Not even Laine and her father could read her as well as Zane maybe Castle as her thought s turned to him she shook her head as if to banish him from her mind.

"Nothing really I just needed to get away from the city I really screwed something up this time and needed some space to think" Beckett's answer came out in a rush of words

"Well come inside we will figure it out together have you eaten today?" Zane looped his arm through Beckett's and together they walked up towards the house only stopping to get her gear.

"Indecently an old friend is coming by tonight" Zane commented as they wandered in to the kitchen.

"Oh who is it a lady friend I don't want to cramp your style" Beckett said with a wink and a teasing smile towards her uncle as she leaned against the counter in the kitchen.

"no no not a lady friend actually you know this one" Zane returned with a blush remembering what Kate had interrupted the last time she swung by unexpectedly as he stood at the counter staring to prep Kate's favourite comfort food peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich.

"Oh I do how?"

"I dated his mother for awhile you whip his butt at poker a couple times when you were around five or six" Kate rolled her eyes and laughed at her uncles description of the visiting friend

"Well I don't remember him with all those details but I heard a car drive so I am just going to take my dinner and head upstairs" Kate said as went to leave the kitchen.

"You sure you don't want to stay I am sure he would love to see you again" was Zane's reply as he followed Kate in to the hallway

"I am sure I don't feel up to playing nice with people tonight so good night uncle I'll see you in the morning" with that Beckett hauled her bag on to her shoulder kissed her uncle on the cheek and bounded up the stairs to her room on the family wing of the house. Zane just shook his head as he watched his niece flee the area to the safety of her room he was still pondering her sudden desire to visit knowing the problem was personal and not work related he figured they would talk about it when she was ready. He heard a knock at the door and with a final glance at the upper hall way he went to open the door.

"Ricky my boy you made it" Zane cried out as he swept Castle up in to a bone crushing hug

/

Kate wandered around her room at her uncles house it been hers since he had bought the house it was in the back right corner of the mansion with a view of the ocean it had it own bathroom that it shared with the room on the other side but in the twenty years he had owned the house she had never run it to another person as Kate felt the tears start to threaten to fall again she flopped back on her bed and the long week and her emotions caught up with her she didn't even remember falling asleep.

Kate woke to the sun in her eyes and her stomach growling sitting up the events the pervious day caught up with her dumping Tom, trying to tell Castle she liked him, him leaving with the blonde and then the marathon drive to her uncle's beach house. The temptation to flop back in to bed and pull the covers over her head was great. Till she looked at the clock which stated it was 10:30 with disgusted snort to her shelf about sleeping in that long Beckett rolled out of bed slipped out of her jeans and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower she was unbuttoning her shirt when she open the door and walked in and there standing with only a towel wrapped around his waist was Rick Castle shaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own

Kate's jaw dropped as her and Castles eyes met in the mirror over the sink, this has to be a nightmare was all she thought I must be dreaming.

"What the hell are you doing here Castle" she snapped out once she had picked her jaw off the floor, as she waited for any answer Kate became aware on how little she had on.

Castle had been having a good morning after all the crap of yesterday things were looking better, he and Zane had sat around last night and discussed his plans for the summer and about fixing his house. When he woke up this morning the sun was streaming through the window he planned on sending Gina back to the city today, he was standing in front of the mirror shaving when the gods decided to screw with his life again.

Zane had mentioned last night that his niece was visiting so when the opposite door to the bathroom opened he did think anything of it till he looked up and met emerald green eyes in the mirror. Even after Kate had snapped her question at him all he could think about where the length of her legs.

"Castle what the hell are you doing here" Kate repeated as she advanced on him intent on doing damage to any available body part. As she went to make a grab for his ear lobe and twist an answer out of the ban of her existents for the last year.

The main door swung open and in stepped her uncle. Zane had heard the muffled yell form the kitchen where he was sitting with Gina waiting on the other two to come downstairs, with a quick apology to Gina he took off upstairs he forgot that Ricky and Kate shared a bathroom. As he swung the hallway door open to the bathroom he saw his niece barely clad in her shirt from last night advancing on Ricky with a look on her face that spelled trouble for the writer who was pressed up against the wall in a towel looking horrified.

"ahhh Kate your up I thought you might sleep longer you looked so tired last night, this is my friend I was telling you about last night Ricky this is my niece one of the finest police officers in the NYPD" both Kate and Rick had frozen when the door had swung open they stood open mouthed as Zane introduced them to each other. Zane watched the two in the bathroom after a minute or two when neither had moved nor acknowledge him in any way he piped up again.

"Katie you might want to get dressed and let Ricky finish in the bathroom Gina and I are waiting on you two to have breakfast" Zane said as he turned around and headed back down stairs as her uncle was talking Kate looked down and realised that she only wearing yesterday's button down and her underwear already mad about castle being there in her bathroom hearing that Gina was downstairs Kate blow her top.

In one stride she grabbed Castles ear and dragged him into the hallway by it. Even as he yelled out apples Kate spun back around and slammed the door locking it, in a moment of pure immaturity Kate sprinted in to Castles bedroom and locked that door before locking her own. Zane had reached the top of the stairs when he heard Rick start yelling out apples he turned and watched as his niece dragged Rick into the hallway turn and slam the door.

Rick stood stunned in the hallway a moment before turning to go back into his room, when he turned the door handle and found the door locked. Rick took a step back for a moment and tried to take a cleansing breath before trying the door again yep still locked. He heard the shower start-up and realised that Beckett who had shown up at his friend's house as his niece, had locked him out in a towel and nothing else. Getting over the shock of the morning in a hurry he stormed back to the bathroom door and pounded on it.

"Beckett unlock my door now" he yelled at the wooden panel he was aware of two sets of eyes on him, as Gina had headed up to see what the holdup was when Rick had started yelling out apples. Was now standing on the steppes she watched her ex-husband and biggest client fight with an unknown person on the other side of the door way.

"No" Kate sung out from inside the shower.

"Come on open the door please I will buy you a pony"

"No"

"Please with a cherry on top and I will do anything you say for two weeks" when there was no immediate reply of no so he went on to offer.

"Four weeks and I won't piss off Tom for a week" Rick offered to the women holding his clothes hostage.

"No way in hell Castle have fun being naked" Kate had almost relented and went to open his door when he made that last offer till he had said Tom's name and she remembered what had transpired the night before.

"if you don't unlock my door I will leak to the press that we got married in Vegas after a drunken night of passion and that you are carrying my baby" Rick finally shouted at the door. Kate's mouth dropped when she heard his last threat he wouldn't but knowing him he would. Barley pausing to wrap a towel around her body she bounced over into his room and unlocked the door throwing it open hard enough that it slammed in to the wall behind it and back at the frame. Rick heard the door being open and turned to walk into his room.

"Thanks" he snapped at the bathroom door before retiring to his room he slammed the door much like a pissed off angry teen and flopped down on the bed his day had started with such promise. Then hell broke it in the form of Beckett with a grimace in the direction of her door he closed his eyes.

Zane and Gina stood paralysed at the top of the stairs and watched the train wreck in front of them. When Rick went into his room and slammed the door Zane looked at the blonde women beside him

"Well I guess they know each other" with that he proceeds to head back to the kitchen Gina looked at the three doors then turned to follow Zane back to the Kitchen.


End file.
